thebooksofkylfandomcom-20200214-history
Warlords of the Elemental Gods
Warlords are servants of the elemental gods. Same as the Vanguards, those who’ve chosen has the quality that the elemental gods need, it maybe power, wisdom or skill. Warlords also distinct from each other but have uniformity on their dress. Every warlord has a certain distinction on each other thus they are rank , there are total of 9 warlords on each elemental gods and the ninth as the weakest, the first is the most powerful. Warlords of the Flame Warlords of Flame mainly comprises of people who have touch of the flame god, or the ability to summon and manipulate flame. The men wears black tux with red insides and gown, design on fighting, for the female. Warlords of Flame are known to be the most destructive among the warlord factions. Ninth Warlord: Combustion – Signifies the burning property of flame. Eighth Warlord: Heat – Signifies the capacity of flame to emit energy. Seventh Warlord: Weightlessness – Signifies the property of flame as ethereal. Sixth Warlord: Pain – Signifies the property of flame to hurt senses. Fifth Warlord: Smoke – Signifies the capacity of flame to emit smoke. Fourth Warlord: Violent – Signifies the destructive property of flame. Third Warlord: Omnipotent – Signifies the property of flame in relation to air. Second Warlord: Root – Signifies the weakness of flame in its origin First Warlord: Equinox – Signifies the flame can be only defeated with flame. Warlords of the Water Warlords of Water mainly comprises of nagas, or the people who have the ability to live underwater. Most of these warlords has a uniformity of wearing shells and other marine applications on their dress. Warlords of Water are known to be the most mild and helpful among the warlord factions. Ninth Warlord: Irregularity – Signifies the unshaped property of water. Eighth Warlord: Conductor – Signifies the capacity of water to conduct electricity. Seventh Warlord: Refraction – Signifies the property of water to bend light Sixth Warlord: Erosion – Signifies the property of water to erode minerals. Fifth Warlord: Density – Signifies the property of water to have weight. Fourth Warlord: Reflection – Signifies the capacity of water to reflect light. Third Warlord: Insulator – Signifies the property of water to absorb heat. Second Warlord: Life- Signifies the property of water as source of life. First Warlord: Solvent – Signifies the capacity of water to dissolve anything. Warlord of Wind Warlords of Wind mostly comprises of assassins. The Warlords have uniformity of wearing silk robes and a straw hat. Warlords of Wind are known to be the deadliest among the warlord factions. Ninth Warlord: Weightlessness – Signifies the property of wind of not having weight. Eighth Warlord: Calm – Signifies the property of wind to be neutral element. Seventh Warlord: rust – Signifies the capacity of Wind to erode metals. Sixth Warlord: Free – Signifies the property of wind of not having shape. Fifth Warlord: Median – Signifies the property of wind to be a median of light and sound. Fourth Warlord: Resource – Signifies the property of wind to be source of life. Third Warlord: Fast – Signifies the property of wind to be the faster form of matter. Second Warlord: Stability – Signifies the property of wind to stabilize in all temperatures. First Warlord: Atmosphere – Signifies the property of wind to be the main compound of the world. Warlord of Earth Warlords of Earth most comprises of knights. The warlords have uniformity of wearing heaving armor following the outfit of their Goddess. They fought with great honor and valiance. Warlords of Earth are known to be the most valiant among the warlord factions. Ninth Warlord: Lust – Signifies the property of earth to glitter and shine. Eighth Warlord: Durability – Signifies the property of earth to be sturdy. Seventh Warlord: Shape – Signifies the capacity earth to take form. Sixth Warlord: Metal – Signifies the property of earth to conduct electricity. Fifth Warlord: Ore – Signifies the property of earth to have purity. Sixth Warlord: Malleable – Signifies the property of earth to divide. Third Warlord: Weight – Signifies the property of earth to take weight. Second Warlord: Elasticity – Signifies the capacity of earth to bend. First Warlord: Pollution – Signifies the property of earth to be defiled and waste. Warlords of Light and Shadows Light is known as an astral element. Thus, the warlords of light are exceptional because they are based of how strong and powerful the darkness is. Warlords of Light are not known to the world since Baldr, the god of light devour them for personal reasons. As Darkness, the Warlords of Shadows have equal power with the Warlords of Light, if ever they existed. Warlords of Shadows have uniformity of wearing black robes. Both Warlords of Light and Shadows is the weakest but can become the strongest. They follow every stand of the four elemental warlords. Like the First Warlord will stand on Equinox, Solvent, Atmosphere and Pollution.